Drug
by DeniedUsername
Summary: One night Goyjo decides to have a little fun and trick Sanzo into getting drunk. Could good things come out of a drunken mishap? or only hurt? Warning SonzoxGoku, lime/lemon, rape.
1. Chapter 1: One

A/N: K so I've been a SonxGo fan for like...well since I watched the first episode pretty much and I've written, maybe three different saiyuki fanfics all consisting of pretty much the same plot line and no ending...and I told myself I wouldn't post anything without finishing it but I figured it was about time I posted_ something. _So anyway...this was originally my first fanfic...ever, so yeah...please don't kill the author for OOC-ness! -runs away to sob in mob-proof shelter-

Teh Disclaimers: I don't own Saiyuki, or any characters of Saiyuki

OH! and don't flame me about 'Eeeh OH NOZ teh man-on-man lurvs!' read the freaking rating! -grumbles-

_Chapter 1: One Beer, One Kiss, One Helluva Hangover_

Goku's wrists were held above his head as his body was crushed against the door. "S-sanzo, what ar-" He was cut off by lips pressed hard against his own. He gagged on the taste of alcohol as Sanzo released his lips, kissing down his neck instead. The stench of beer on Sanzo's breath was almost unbearable. Panic clawed its way up his throat as he felt a hand slip from his wrists, sliding down his arm leaving goose bumps. The hand slid across his chest, traveling to his waist where it slipped under the fabric and caressed the bare flesh beneath. Goku threw his head back in a silent scream of panic and pleasure as the intrusive hand rubbed at a nipple. His body betrayed him as he shivered at the contact, gasping a moment later as Sanzo bit his neck, sucking at the skin. "S-sanzo…please!"

Sanzo lifted his head to look at the stupid monkey. His eyes widened a fracture and his breath hitched as Goku looked at him with glazed, golden eyes. His eyes fluttered before slipping shut and he took a deep breath, preparing himself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He lunged forward, nose to nose with Sanzo, eyes burning molten gold with confusion and anger. Their breaths mingled and Goku wrinkled his nose in disgust, smelling the sickeningly strong scent of beer.

The only thing that Sanzo's alcohol-influenced mind could comprehend was that Goku was close enough to kiss. If he only moved forward, ever so slightly…suddenly a wave of nausea hit and his vision seemed to tilt. He felt his knees about to buckle and practically fell forward, leaning against Goku. He buried his face further into the crook of Goku's neck, faintly noticing how earthy his young charge smelt as he tried not to be sick.

He let his arms fall around Goku's small waist, pulling him close to keep his balance. He heard Goku yelling at him, felt him trying to push him away. Both seemed so distant, he couldn't even make out what was being said. He turned his head, pressing against Goku's neck as another wave of nausea rolled over him. He pressed his lips against the flushed skin, feeling the hammering beat just below. He sighed, feeling a shiver run through the lithe form pressed against him when suddenly the overwhelming urge to sleep made itself apparent. He swayed where he stood, blackness creeping at the edges of his already blurred sight, and before unconsciousness could take him he pressed his lips to the beautifully tanned, still flushed skin akin to Goku's neck and mumbled the only coherent thought that was able to fight its way through the haze before he promptly passed out in his charges care. "Sorry…"

"Wait Sanzo, Wha-AH Sanzo!?" Goku fell against the door with a grunt, Sanzo limp in his arms. "Sanzo? Hey Sanzo! Wake up dammit!" He tried pushing him away again but even in sleep Sanzo was reluctant to release his hold on Goku. He sighed exasperatedly and dragged the drunk priest to his bed. The blonde's grip remained firm around his waist as he groaned silently. Goku was wondering on how he would get free from the priest's iron grip when Sanzo suddenly pulled at his waist, lurching him forward to sit on the bed as he pulled himself closer, burying his face in Goku's lap. Goku froze, surprised before turning bright red and moving to pull away from the blonde when he looked down and saw, how the moonlight made Sanzo's hair seem to glow ethereally. He held his breath as he let his hand ghost over the almost silver-gold hair. Sanzo mumbled incoherently and nuzzled into the touch. Goku was still in a bit of shock, seeing Sanzo act so..._affectionate_. And it wasn't until he felt his eyes flutter that he realised that he was stroking the golden hair, his hand flattered in its movement and Sanzo groaned softly, and Goku thought that, maybe, it wasn't so bad if he fell asleep like this.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Drug

A/N: sorry for such short chapters, and kinda not updating for a while, heh;; , still new to the whole posting stories and division of it thing. XP

Warnings: This Chapter may contain foul language, lime-ness, attempted HakkaixGojyo, OOC-ness.

Characters are not mine! Sadly sniffle

Drug

_Chapter 2: Gunshots, Misunderstandings and The Inevitable Awkwardness _

Sanzo woke up to the blinding sunlight and a pounding in his temples. He groaned and turned away from the light, burying his head into his pillow. His…breathing pillow? He cracked his eyes, looking up into the sleeping face of Goku. He vaulted off the bed, landing with the grace of hung-over drunkard, on his ass on the floor, with one hand covering his mouth to stop a shout of horror.

"WAKE THE _FUCK_ UP!" Fists were pounding on a door with the number 6 on as passerbys in the hallway practically ran away sobbing. The door opened with a soft click as familiar brunette leaned out with a polite smile. That _damn_ smile. "Good morning Sanzo, something the matter?" A low chuckle sounded from the other side of the door. He pushed past Hakkai, giving him his famous Sanzo-death glare for good measure. He turned his attention to Gojyo who was now trying to hide his chuckling, and failing miserably. He grabbed his shirt lifting him from the bed. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. _DO_?" Gojyo asked him with as much innocence as he could. "What ever do you mean, _Sanzo-sama_?"

A series of gunshots woke Goku up as he sat up straight in bed, still dressed in his clothes from the night before. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he wandered from his room across the hall to where he heard the shots. The door flew open so fast that it grazed Goku's nose as he stood in the middle of the hallway, staring up at and enraged Sanzo. They stood chest-to-chin for a few tense, silent moments before Sanzo turned bright red and hurried past him yelling over his shoulder, "We're leaving, hurry up and get your stuff!" And before he could even mention missing breakfast the door opposite him slammed in his face. "Oh, good morning Goku, sorry if we woke you." Hakkai stood in the doorway smiling brightly and he motioned him in. Immediately he noticed the chaotic state of the room. The tabled was knocked over, bullet holes had cracked the glass of the window, and Gojyo was sprawled across the over turned table unconscious. "What'd Gojyo do ta piss Sanzo off so much?" He pulled at the cockroach antennas earning a groan from the kappa. Hakkai walked around the room straightening as much as he could before he turned to Goku, a bit hesitantly. "Goku…did anything…_strange_ happen last night?"

_--Flashback--_

"_You…_what_?" Hakkai looked at Gojyo as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "It-it was only supposed to give you a really bad hangover!" Sanzo's face was blank with rage. Minutes passed as Sanzo stood there, unmoving and Hakkai kept staring at him in a manner that would make a fish jealous. Gojyo began to get the feeling that…he was dead man, and before he could register what was happening he was thrown against the wall, staring down the barrel of Sanzo's gun. _

"_You..." Looking into Sanzo's eyes right now he saw his own death, and inevitably, it was by Sanzo's hands. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MADE _ME_ DO!?" He heard the click and the soft, ominous sound of the trigger being pulled._

"_Now hold on Sanzo!! No need to get so worked up!" Hakkai tentively placed his hand on Sanzo's shoulder in a vain attempt to stop him from murdering Gojyo. Sanzo whipped around with a glare that would make flowers shrivel and, with his gun firmly placed against the Kappa's head, roared in what could have been mistaken as a youkai. "__Worked up? I'm not worked up, I just want to kill this dick, resurrect him and kill him oveR!!" G__ojyo visibly shrank back, looking at Hakkai in a silent plea of help. "Well it does sound like you brought this upon yourself, but why don't you tell us Sanzo, what exactly _did_ happen?" Sanzo's rage faulted and a faint blush dusted his cheeks as he quickly spun back around facing Gojyo, as he spat venomously, "Nothing!"_

_And suddenly it clicked. And Gojyo opened his mouth again. "You-something happened between you and the monkey!" At this Sanzo paled, his grip on Gojyo loosening before, with a strength they had never seen in him before, hurtled Gojyo across the room and right into to table, after which he proceeded to fire off a round at him and then storm out of the room, with a shade that could out do a tomato. _


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions?

A/N: …I am SO sorry…now I have a list excuses, though I'm not expecting you to except them. First it was writer's block, then laziness, then plain disdain for my writing altogether, then occasional attempts…and now I've finally re-read threw my hand-written outline, which looks like the scribe of a chicken with parkingson's, that I had lost and now found and was re-inspired to continue this story…you may freely threaten the author, thus are the fruits of the procrastinator…

Drug

Chapter 3: Confessions?, Hot springs and Tears…

Driving the next day was exhausting. Gojyo kept cracking jokes about last night until Sanzo finally snapped and spun around, pressing the barrel of his gun to the sprite's head with an ominous click. Goku simply whined about being hungry and acted like last night's episode had never happened, he had never even bothered to ask Gojyo what half of the things he poked at meant.

By the time night fell, they were still a day's drive from any town and had to make deal with sleeping outside. After a relatively uneventful dinner, they retired to their respective tents with the exception of Sanzo who chose to stand first watch. Sanzo was leaning against a tree, cigarette in hand when Goku came up behind him. "Sanzo…" He didn't turn but glanced at him to see what he wanted. Goku was apparently fascinated with his feet as his hair fell in front of his face, hiding his expression. Momentarily he looked up to see the moonlight reflect off Goku's golden diadem. He returned though to staring off into the distance, annoyance lacing his voice. "What?" He relaesed a long cloud of smoking, watching as the translucent tendrils drifted up, dissapering.

"About last night…" Sanzo stiffened immediantly. "It was a mistake, that damned sprite drugged me." He turned to Goku who had shrunk back, but also loked like he had something more to say. "…is there something else?" Goku looked up surprised but quickly looked down again. He tripped over his own tongue as his mouth moved but no sound came out. "Spit it out already!" Goku looked torn between going back to the tent and saying what he wanted. Sanzo sighed impatiently. "Look, if you're no-" He was cut of when Goku grabbed the front of his robes, and brushed their lips together, their breaths mingling. Goku practically flinched away from the contact. He looked up at Sanzo like he had _made_ him do it before turning and running back into camp. Sanzo fell back against the tree, staring at the translucent tendrils of smoke dissapearing into the night sky.

When Sanzo finally retired reluctantly to his and Goku's tent, upon the insistance of Hakkai, he could tell that Goku wasn't asleep. He probably hadn't been able to fall asleep since the…_"confession"_, his mind practically _purred_ the word. He dismissed the thought immediantly and fell back restlessly. He glanced over at Goku, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed evenly. He reached out silently, moving his hand over Goku's shoulder, as close to his skin he could be without actually touching him. He turned to fully look at him, continuing to watch the rise and fall of his chest before finally falling falling into a restless sleep.

A/N2: It's pretty short, but don't worry! There's more coming! It just takes a long time to re-read through this and re-write half of it…and I really don't like typing T_T But I'll get the next chapter out as _soon_ as I can! Son Goku Fan's Honour!


	4. Sorry to say this IS NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry to say this IS NOT AN UPDATE. Just an inquiry as to whether or not any watchers would like me to "continue" this "story"? And by continue I mean wipe the slate clean and start over, keeping the general plot the same. And by story I mean this half-assed, barely planned out, mish-mosh at an attempt of trauma goku, closeted sanzo and crazy fiendish…hamura? Dear lord…it's been so long I don't even recall all of the characters OTZ

So, any takers!

Also, suggestions and ideas are welcome! _(Refer__to__my__profile__for__a__sweet__surprise__pertaining__to__requests)_


End file.
